The royal pirate
by Pink-Wand-Witch
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a problem. Her father, a big merchant wants to chose a fiancé for her. On his party. But if there isn't a party, there isn't a fiancé, right? So Lucy tries to prevent the party...and gets in trouble. There's only one solution: to start a new live with new friends and a new family. NaLu, slight GajLe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction so please be merciful with me. I read another story with pirates and princesses and I've already thought about writing own stories but I wasn't sure if I have enough talent. And I'm not a native speaker, so… This story is about a princess and pirates too. I hope Natsu and co. have the character of the real ones in the manga/anime but it's kinda hard to write a fanfiction with the real character of them. So enjoy my first fanfiction and sorry about mistakes I made. As I said I'm not a native speaker**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy looked out of one of the windows of her room and thought about a solution to get out of this trouble. Her dad had finally caught the infamous pirate crew "Fairy Tail". Or a part of them. They disturbed Mr. Heartfilia in his job several times. Lucy's father had a huge concern which traded with ships but many costumers doubted about the success with boats because they were pirates out there and the business with for example trains were much safer.

So Mr. Heartfilia wanted revenge on the pirates. His live target was to rot out them after his wife died. His love for Lucy disappeared slowly. And now he had caught the Fairy Tail crew and there was nothing anymore that prevent him to get even richer. That wasn't necessary, their mansion was huge enough to get lost in it and they were royal too, so there was always a sum of money. But Lucy`s father always wanted more and more.

Exactly that was Lucy`s problem. Today her father gave a party because of the caught of the pirates and they will be executed today evening. All that was false, Lucy knew that but she would have lived with it, if it was just that. But her dear father had decided that today evening Lucy´s fiancé will be chosen. Probably it would be an old, fat man with a big wealth, so his daughter would be merchandise too. Lucy wished a hundred times already that she would be ugly. But unfortunately her mother was one of the prettiest women of this world. That was heritable. No one would wait to catch a young cute girl if he's ugly and fat and old.

Lucy groaned and walked over to her bed. _It's troublesome to be too cute. _She laid down on her bed and thought again about a solution. She wouldn't let her get married like merchandise. She had already scare off several guys. But this time it wouldn't be this easy because her father prayed that she will marry tomorrow. She had already talked to him but Mr. Heartfilia hadn't listen.

Lucy jumped out of her bed as she got the _perfect _idea. If there isn't a bunch pirates to execute there wouldn't be a party with a fiancé, right? Lucy clapped into her hands happily. No one else knew this mansion like her, because she had often played hide and seek with her mother the time she was still alive. Her father said that the pirates are in the prison in the second floor. No one knew why the prison were in the second floor and not in the cellar like usual but they were far away from the residential interiors so everything was nice with them.

_Let's see…I have to run down the corridor and go in the living room of this wing so it's mine and I won't be disturbed (giggle). There I will take the secret gang to the toilet of the east wing. There won´t be anybody because the east wing is just restored and dad lives still in the north wing. I hope. Then I have to go to the library and take the secret gang to the prison. There I have to take care that no one will see me. I will release the pirates and let them, uhm, what then? I can't just drag them through the mansion to the front door. They're too many guards. Wait, in the third prison is a removable wall, right? I'll just let them go through this. Lucy you`re so smart! But maybe they want to take me as a hostage once I opened the prison. They're still pirates! I need a disguise. _

Lucy opened her dressing room and found next to her thousand dresses a pair of short trousers and a tank top. She took off her dress and put on the trousers and the top. But something lacked. Right, she needed something for her head because they would recognize her, if she show them her face. She couldn't just use one of her hats, that would look weird but she reminded a tricorn, one of the potential fiancés had forgotten here. She found it in one of the corners of her wallboard. She put it on and looked in the mirror. The first moment she couldn't say or think anything. Wow, she looked like a new person! Fast she pulled herself together and walked out of her dressing room. She opened the door of her room and looked out for a guard or anything else. No one was on the corridor. She ran towards her living room and shut the door behind her. She walked over to a shelf and pulled on one of the Fabergé Eggs. A door next to the shelf in the wall opened. Lucy scoot through it and shut it fast. It was dark inside of the gang but Lucy knew that the gang was small enough to make out the way by touch. Lucy stretched her arms until she found the walls next to her and went through the gang slowly.

After half the way she groped a slimy thing on her right and she squeaked a minute. She regretted already to go without any good planning. But it was for her future, right? Lucy took again a step and bumped in a wall in front of her. Groaning she touched on her forehead and touched something wet. Scared she flinched a little. She bled? That was rare. The last time she had bled was years ago. Lucy shrugged and touched the wall in front of her. So she was already on her finish? She thought she had walked just half the way.

She punched one of the bricks and the wall began to open. She walked in the bright bath room. Her eyes hurt by the sudden light. She needed a minute to see something again. Lucy opened the door of the toilet and looked around for guards or a lost guest or –the worst- her father. Nobody was seen. She ran fast towards the next corner. There she stopped and looked again around before she ran towards the huge library of the mansion. There she stopped first to get a candle and a match before she walked to a shelf. She pulled out one of the books and pushed the button behind it. The as a shelf disguised door shot open and Lucy jumped out of the way so she couldn't get hurt from it. Since when was this door so fast?

Lucy shrugged the shock off and walked through the door. Before she shut the door, she lit the candle. The gang was now light enough to get through it without a slimy thing and a bloody forehead. Lucy walked now faster too. She needed to hurry, so her father couldn't find her room empty the time he tells her that the party starts. She found the end of the gang fast. She kneed in front of it and punched again one of the bricks again. The small door shot open. Fast she reached out to stop the door to bounce again the wall and inform the guard that she's here. She crawled through the door and searched for the prison with the pirates. She knew the guard was on the right behind a corner so she walked to the left first. Soon, she heard voices.

'Natsu give up. We won't find a way out of this cell.', a female voice said.

'How can you just give up? I won't let us get killed by this fucking bastard', a male voice said.

'Sometimes there isn't a way to get out of a hopeless situation. That's why it's called hopeless, Flame brain', an another voice said.

'Wanna go, Ice bastard?'

'Oh please, no fighting!', the female voice said again.

Some loud groans and cracks and this came out of the cell.

'Levy said no fighting!', a hard male voice said.

Lucy slowly appeared in front of the cell and saw three men, two punching and a girl. Poor girl to get in jail with three men! One of the men had pink hair what made her giggle slightly. The others looked normal. Just the girl looked as if she get a heart attack. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Lucy. Probably she thought that they're going to get executed now. Lucy gestured her to be quiet. She frowned. The man who wasn't punching looked at Lucy now curious. He had flinched slightly as she came but looked as if nothing can surprise him. The two punching guys haven't recognized her yet.

Lucy pulled out a hairpin. She poked in the keyhole with it. Soon there was a click and the door opened. The girl looked at her surprised. The man stared at her in disbelief and then he separated the two fighting men and showed them the open door. The two of them were smart enough to stay quiet. Lucy gestured them to follow her. She opened the door of the third cell and kneed in front of the right wall. She punched –again- against the wall and a little hole appeared. She grabbed in it and pulled out the little part of the wall. The four pirates stared at her surprised.

The guy with the pink hair whispered: 'Amazing'

'Go', Lucy whispered and gestured them to go through the hole.

One of the punching guys, the one who looked normal jumped through the hole first. The girl jumped next and the normal-looking-not-punching guy after her. That was the moment the cell door shut. A loud bang appeared.

The guard screamed: 'Is there somebody?'

'SHIT', Lucy hissed. First she looked in disbelief on the door. Her plan was perfect and now a door crushed him. Then Lucy heard steps. Fast she pushed the pink haired guy through the hole, he was just as shocked as Lucy and whispered a slight 'Eh?' the moment she pushed him through the hole. Fast Lucy closed the hole and sat up again. She stood only a second before the guard appeared in front of the cell.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon. Meanwhile you can think about what happen next! I wonder which punishment Lucy will get… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, you're too cool! I thought that this story would be probably a flop. I almost cried when I read the reviews. :) So I tried to update soon even if I had to draw a new picture for my art class tomorrow. So here is chapter 2. Oh and I forgot to mention it, but I'll write the chapters in the POV of Lucy AND Natsu so you probably won't know what happens to Lucy yet… **

Chapter 2

Natsu let out a little 'Eh?' when the mysterious, weird looking girl pushed him through the hole in the wall. When he noticed that he fell he screamed loud. He couldn't prepare him for the jump and now he flew through the air with a rapid speed to the earth-which was further away than he thought. Natsu was about to pray that he –please- wouldn't break his neck, when he suddenly felt hard ground under his feet again. His knee gave way and he fell on the floor. A little 'Thank God' escaped his lips. He didn't care in this minute that he probably didn't look like a pirate captain. Which pirate captain would kiss the ground after a fell from 4 or 5 meters? But for Natsu it felt like a fell from 100 meters and more.

'D'you wanna marry the grass, flame brain? We have to go so stand up.', Gray yelled at him. This arrogant, ice shitting bastard. HE was about to give NATSU orders? Natsu was the captain. He wasn't even a mate. No, Erza was the first mate and Levy the second. Because Natsu had too much fear to refuse Erza the post and Levy kinda played for it and won… Natsu was sure she fooled. But now he had to stand up and run towards the ship and he also had to sail away. It was dangerous to stay here once they escaped.

'Let's go!', he yelled. Then he realized that the others were already in motion and ran away.

'Wait for me!'

'Where did you go? We've heard about a execution and wanted to run over the mansion but it couldn't be you because you wouldn't be this dumb enough to run around without a disguising, right?' Erza asked just after they arrived at the ship.

'…Right…' Natsu replied.

Erza narrowed her eyes.

_Shit! She knows everything! She's going to kill me! _Natsu was about to shit himself when Erza pulled out her sword.

'You're lying. You're a pathetic liar. So where did you go, why didn't you show up, where's your disguising and what happened?'

'We went to a bar, where we got caught by the guards of the guy in the mansion because we weren't masked and Levy showed up to bring us the disguising and then she got caught too and then we were in the mansion in the prison and then someone saved us…' he whined.

Erza looked like she was going to kill Natsu for real.

'NATSU! You fool! How could you bring even Levy in danger! I will punish you for sure but first we have to disappear because there come your guards. EVERYONE WE'LL SAIL!'

With that she turned around and Natsu sighed released. He really thought that he'll die the next minute. Then he turned scared around as she realized what Erza said a second ago. And there a flood of guards came down the road.

'Oh shit'

His whole crew ran around him and got ready to sail. Wait, why did they obey Erza? He's the captain! Eh, but he couldn't do something else than sail so he just could let them do.

But something nagged at him as if he forgot something. His eyes grew wide in realizing when the boat started to rock. He had forgotten to take his medicine!

'Wait! We can't sail! My motion sickmmph!', he said when the boat started to rock but he couldn't say everything before he already laid down on the wooden floor, unable to move.

'I hate you… bwarrf' That was everything he could say at the moment.

**Yeah…this was my first chapter in the POV of Natsu and that was pretty difficult. I mean, I love Natsu's character but he's different than other guys. And I find it hard too to write in a POV of a boy. So the next time I'll write in Lucy's POV again and I hope it will be longer then too. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter. I'm sorry that I confused you, but I've written that last chapter really fast. And Lucy was suddenly locked up in the prison, where the guard found her in her disguising, sorry if it wasn't clear. Now you'll see which punishment Lucy will get!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy watched shocked how the guard glared at her, got out some handcuffs and unlocked the prison.

'So who are you, he? And why did you help them and how could you reach the prison without getting noticed? You know helping a prisoner to escape will be punished with the dead.'

Lucy gulped. Her father wasn't a mercy guy, surely she'll get punished hard but hopefully not with the dead! The guard came slowly to Lucy and she knew if she wouldn't do something she'll get arrested.

'So be a good girl and let me arrest you. You don't have a chance to escape either.' He giggled deviously.

'Wait! Stay there or I'll make sure that you will be fired!' Finally Lucy could do something and she receded until her back reached the wall behind her.

'How can you make sure that I will be fired? You're a traitor and probably a pirate too.'

Lucy froze when she realized that she looked like a pirate and a traitor and she had no might over the guards like she usually had. _The fuck! _Fast she pulled off the hat and shouted:

'I, Lucy Heartfilia, heir of this mansion and the company, pray that I'll make sure that you will be punished and fired if you lay one of you dirty fingers on me, so don't dare it!'

The guard froze.

'M-Mmiss Heartfilia? Why did you help the pirates to escape?' he stuttered nervously. On Lucy's forehead appeared a sweat drop. Now it would be difficult to explain everything.

'U-uh...' The guard seemed to understand and smiled deviously again.

'He he, who thought that the little good Miss Heartfilia would be a rebel? I think Mr. Heartfilia will be really interested in that.' Before Lucy could do something, the handcuffs clicked and Lucy was handcuffed with the guard.

'Wait, what? Let go of me you little-'

'No need to use dirty language, you're a traitor and have to be punished. Now your orders are useless and your threats as well.' He giggled again. Lucy was about to burst into tears but she couldn't show weakness in front of this asshole. Or appear in front of her dad with tearful eyes. She'll cry soon enough once she gets punished by her father.

* * *

The guard knocked against the door of the main hall, where her father always was. She nearly hyperventilated. This would be blank horror. Only God knows what her father would do to her. Hopefully nothing too painful.

'Come in.' Lucy whined a little. The guard smiled from ear to ear. He turned a single time around to look at Lucy before he opened the door. Lucy tried to hide behind his back so his father wouldn't recognize her at the first sight.

'What is it, guard? Why do you disturb me in my meeting? I hope it's something important.' Mr. Heartfilia said. Just now Lucy minded the many commercial men.

'Indeed. It's something very important and we should talk about this under six eyes.'

Lucy's dad frowned.

'Six?'

'Yes, Sir. I've grasped a traitor in the prisons.' Lucy gulped. The guard watched Mr. Heartfilia who frowned further.

'Then, Mr. James **(A/N The butler, I love clichés!) **would you please escort this few men in the salon? I'll join you later.' The butler nodded and gestured the men to follow him. They went out of the huge main hall, in the direction of the salon in the south wing. Lucy looked to the ground so that no one would recognize her.

'Come here, guard. Is this behind your back the traitor?'

'Indeed, Sir' the guard said and moved towards Lucy's dad. When they stand in front of his huge chair, the guard grabbed Lucy who was still behind his back and pulled her in front of him.

'The traitor, Sir. She helped the pirates to escape. Uh, by the way, the pirates escaped.' Mr. Heartfilia stared at Lucy. She couldn't look in his eyes so she glanced at the ground. Her dad hailed another butler and told him to chase some guards behind the pirates. Then he glared at Lucy again.

'You got to be kidding me, Lucy.' Finally Lucy looked up.

'I can explain everything'

'Really? I don't want to hear it. Traitors aren't allowed to explain their actions. They just get killed.' Lucy gulped hard.

'But I'm not a traitor.'

'But it looks like it. I can't believe it. How can you trait your family? How can you trample on your roots like that? How can you embarrass me like that in front of my customer? You are a traitor, Lucy and that will be punished with the dead.' Lucy's dad shouted. Lucy looked at him with widened eyes. Was he actually going to punish her like that? Her daughter? She couldn't believe it. After all, she was his beloved daughter, right? Wait. Not beloved. He didn't love her.

'But after all, you're Layla's daughter.' Lucy flinched when her father mentioned her dead mother.

'I think she would hate me if I'll kill you and she's my wife so I need another punishment. I'll think about that later. First, you were a loyal man, guard and I really want to reward that. Do you wish anything specific?' Lucy sighed relieved. Her father wasn't going to kill her. Thanks God. But then she flinched again. The guard, this asshole, bastard, weakling, rat and coward was going to be rewarded for destroying her life? Lucy snorted. The guard squinted over to Lucy.

'Maybe we can link the punishment and my reward, Sir.' Wait did he actually said that? Lucy glared over to the rat.

'I would be a good husband but I wouldn't spoil her. With me as her husband she would learn how hard life can be.' _Eew, no way I will marry this asshole!_ Lucy thought. Her father didn't seem to agree with that too.

'If I would like to reward her I would have married her with you. But I don't think that this is an appropriate punishment or reward. You would have a hard live with her. But you brought me to an idea. Lucy, do you want to taste how hard life can be? I think you wouldn't cope. That is the best punishment. The bitter feeling of losing everything. So this is my punishment: You aren't anymore a Heartfilia. You formed an alliance with these pirates. I'll give you the chance to run away now, in five minutes I'll chase the guards and the dogs after you, the pirate with the blonde hair. Not anymore Lucy Heartfilia. Now you're just a nobody. So your time starts now. Guard, let go of her.'

'Yes, Sir.', the guard said and looked a little disappointed that he didn't get het as his wife. He released her from the handcuffs. But Lucy didn't run away. She froze in realizing the words her father spoke.

'You…repudiate me?' Lucy asked slowly.

'Exactly, you got it. By the way you have already lost a minute off your time.' Lucy stepped a few steps back. Her lower lip started to tremble. _No crying, Lucy, you aren't weak. Don't cry in front of him. _

Lucy turned around and ran out of the main hall, down the floor, out of the front door, through the garden and the garden gate, towards the city. This was new, she didn't know anything about the city, she was only a few times in it. She just ran. Soon she started panting and loosing speed. She rested at a wall and started to concentrate on her fast heartbeat and her breathing. She listened. A few dogs barked. That had to be the dogs her father –no, ex-father-mentioned. She had to search for a hide, where the dogs couldn't find her and she could sleep for the night. It already dawned. She looked around to find out where she was. Next to her were some barrels. And in front of her was a huge ship. Not one of the ships of the Heartfilia Company so she would probably be safe there. Even if she got found by the ship's crew.

Lucy walked towards the ship, silence surrounded her. She walked downstairs in a storeroom. There she found some empty barrels. She climbed in one and hid. She rolled up and let finally the tears flow. She cried quiet until she was asleep. _Her first night as a free girl with an own future._ A little smile crawled on her lips.

* * *

**My third chapter. I can't believe that you really like my story. Next chapter will be about Natsu again. I think that I will begin to write just after I've uploaded this…**

**Special thanks to: **

**TheBeastHunter**

**Queenofthefanfiction**

**Without I wouldn't have continued writing. And thanks to all the others who reviewed or PMed me! And sorry for my mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I haven't uploaded yet because I was just too lazy to write something. I apologize. So I'll try to upload two chapters today. Oh and in my story is magic so don't get confused now.**

Chapter 4

Natsu walked over the ship, watching his crew. Suddenly a big iron wall appeared from nowhere just in front of him. He walked into it, banging his head against it. He jumped back cursing and holding his hurting head.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" he yelled. He turned around to see Levy and Gajeel laughing their asses off. Wonderful, his second mate was now setting traps to him. And the whole ship laughed about him. The captain had to be authoritarian and an example not the class clown. He walked over to Levy and Gajeel punting on them.

"YOU! You're just argggh!"

"Calm down, flame-brain. The world would be boring without this little pranks on you.", Gray said behind his back.

"Shut up! You're just argggh too!" Natsu turned around and stamped away into his own quarter. He shut the door behind him and threw himself on his bed.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" a little blue cat asked. It summoned his wings and flew over to Natsu, sat down on the bed and looked down on Natsu.

"This crew sucks. I'm not anymore the freakin' captain, I'm the class clown and my mates try to munity. And we haven't seen a ship for days now! We need some new food."

"I don't think they munity, Natsu."

"You're my cat, right? Be on my side!"

"Aye" They stayed quiet for a while until…

"I'm hungry, Natsu"

"Me too"

"I want fish!"

"We don't have anything anymore." Happy pouted.

"We need to commandeer a ship to get fish, Natsu."

"How? There isn't a ship in sight." Just now a yell came from board.

"Ship in sight!"

Natsu jumped out of the bed and ran on board.

"Get ready to commandeer!" Natsu yelled. Happy flew behind him out of the door to his quarter.

"FOOOOOD! FIIIISH!" Happy yelled. The crew sailed towards the ship they had seen. The most guys stand on the railing, drooling and looking forward to the food. Natsu was one of them. Suddenly a fist banged against his back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He turned around to Levy.

"I've yelled and called on you now several times! You're the captain! You have to shout the commands!"

"Normally just Erza do that."

"ERZA is over there, traumatized because she heard the rumor that this ship have many cakes on it. She is no longer among us!"

"SHE'S DEAD?!"

"NO! Fool" Levy sighed. Then she turned around, conjured a microphone and yelled through it:

"EVERYONE! We need to get the grappling irons! We are in the near of the ship within a minute. FAST"

Everyone was surprised how loud the petite blunette could be. But then they got ready for the boarding.

**Yeah, I decided that I'll stop before the boarding so here's my new chapter. The funniest was to write the argggh-thing because I and my friend had such a situation as well. I hope I can write the next chapter just now too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's my fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail****.**

Chapter 5

Lucy woke up after she had slept like an angel on a cloud. (A/N: My metaphors are often weird.) She yawned and tried to stretch her arms until her fist hit a wooden wall. She looked irritated around her and found herself in a barrel. Then she recalled what happened.

_Right. Father repudiated me and I sneaked on this ship. Because I needed a safe place. _

Lucy thought about what to do now. She harked. Then she recognized the yells on the board and the rocking of the ship.

_What?! The ship sailed out of the harbor? WITH ME? What do I do now? I don't have a plan! And what do they yell?! _

She listened. One word was yelled the whole time.

_WTF?! PIRATES?! _

Lucy panicked. Now, she was finally out of this mansion-like prison and the pirates will get her? Lucy tried to relax. She breathed in and out. But nothing helped. She decided to stay quiet and just wait. Probably they won't find her, right? Which pirate is interested in food?

She heard how screams and feet steps. Then she thought about the fate of the crew of this ship. Do pirates kill the crews? She heard how somebody yelled that the crew has to go into the lifeboat and no one will be heard. She sighed relieved. Suddenly the door to the storeroom broke open.

"FOOOOD!" some voices yelled.

_Hack! What kind of pirates are they? _

"Okay, get the barrels and bring them onto our ship." A kinda familiar voice said. Why was this voice so familiar? But she couldn't really think about that now, because her barrel (A/N It's closed, sorry I forgot to mention it) got lifted. With toil she suppressed a squeak. She was in real trouble now.

"This barrel is fuckin' heavy" another familiar voice said.

_Why are these voices familiar?_

Her barrel got parked. Soon she felt the ship rocking again. But now it was another ship and she hadn't a plan. And this ship was by the way a pirate ship. Lucy bit on her lip. She harked again. She heart something about a man named Makarov. Lucy tried to stay calm but she knew it was just a question of time until she got caught. She needed another hideout. She lifted the cover of her barrel and looked around nobody was seen. She climbed out of it and searched for a hideout. There wasn't anything better than the barrel. She saw stairs. If there wasn't anything here, maybe downstairs would be something better. She stepped downstairs. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She sprinted in the next room. She looked around. Obviously it was a sleeping room. She jumped in the cupboard. Just after she closed the door, she heard how the door opened.

_That was freakin' close! _

"Natsu, I want fish!"

"You just got one Happy!"

Lucy suffocated almost on her own drool.

_Natsu? I only know one Natsu and that's the captain of the Fairy Tail Crew. Shit! Why do I have to get on the ship of the Fairy Tail Crew? If they find out that I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia I'm dead!_

"Natsu you stink." _Is this guy mad? Wants he to die?_

"Yeah, I'll take a shower."

Lucy heard how the steps came towards the cupboard.

_Oh my, he's coming to the cupboard! WHAT TO DO?!_

The door opened and revealed a slightly shocked pink-haired guy.

**Woah, Cliffhanger I'm so evil! But I hope you liked it. Review please! See you later, alligator ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I've really long thought about a way to continue, and after I've thought about fish and ninjas and some blue cats, I finally got the best one. So I hope you like it. Otherwise my whole precious time was wasted with thinking about this! **** No, just kidding. But I really hope that it's kinda funny. Yeah so here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (Yay, I haven't forgotten the disclaimer this time!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Natsu stared in his wardrobe. There was a very scared and shocked girl in it. Natsu blinked. Once, twice. Then he slammed the door. He turned around to his nakama, Happy.

"Happy, there's a girl in my wardrobe!" he whispered.

"I saw it!"

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know!"

"What is if she's a killer, or something like that?"

"She's a weirdo. Natsu, weirdoes are often killers! Maybe this rich guy sent her to kill you!"

"Wha! What do I do now?!" he shouted-whispered.

"Be nice, maybe she'll pity you then and can't kill you!" Natsu nodded. If he'll just be nice, she'll like him maybe and won't kill him. He turned around again and opened the door. He gave her a big smile.

"Hi, how are you?" He looked in a really pissed face. Happy climbed onto his shoulder, stretched a paw in the air and said:

"Please don't kill Natsu!" She flinched, hit her head on the shelf over her and her eyes grew wide.

"The cat spoke!" she yelled.

"Aye" Happy replied.

"I-It c-can speak and it said aye!" the killer stuttered.

"He's Happy. I'm" Then an idea came to his mind. If he said that he isn't Natsu, she won't kill him. So he spoke out the first name which came to his mind.

"Gray." Then he reminded that if HE's Gray, who was Gray then? If he was Natsu that girl would kill him.

"U-Uh, but I'm Gray with e. You know, Grey." He stuttered fast.

"That CAT speaks!" _Oh not again this topic._

"Yeah"

"But cats aren't supposed to speak!"

"He isn't a cat. He's an exceed." _Wasn't that obvious? Such a weirdo._

"What the heck is an exceed?"

"A speaking and flying cat. So how's your name?"

"_Flying?!_"

"Aye!" The killer looked wide-eyed on Happy.

"So how's your name?"

"Lucy Hear-smia." The girl said with a little stop in her second name.

"Luigi Hearsmia?" _Weird name. It fits her. She's weird too!_

"IT'S LUCY!" The girl yelled.

"Yeah, whatever, but please stay quiet! You'll shock the crew."

"You mean your Fairy Tail crew?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Happy said your name when you came in and I'm not a killer! And NOT a weirdo!" Happy hid behind his back and whispered in his ear.

"Natsu. That would say every killer!"

"I'm not a killer." The girl sighed. Natsu frowned. He knew that that would say every killer but he kind of trusted that girl.

"Why do you hide in my wardrobe then?"

"That's a long story. I'll tell you after you've taken a shower you're really stinking." Natsu frowned. To hear that from Happy was something another than hear it from a stranger. And even if it would say a guy from his ship, he would yell at him until he's deaf. He snored. Then he grabbed a towel from the shelf above her and scurried in his bathroom. There he took a shower as fast as he could and he wrapped the towel around his hips. Then he rushed in his room again.

"So?" he asked. The girl sat on his bed now. He looked at him and blushed madly.

"Heck! Go and dress!"

"You've already ordered me to take a shower. You can't order me around like that! You aren't a princess!" The girl gave him a pissed and sad look. Seemed so that he had hit some nerve.

Just then, she began to cry. Natsu was shocked. Why did she cry now?

"Hey, I didn't mean it so! See, I'll dress just now! And you can order me around, okay?" He started to undress. The girl looked at him blushed deep red and screamed short. Then she threw her head in his blanket.

"Don't undress in front of me, you fool!"

"But-"

"Put on some clothes!"

"Hai" He quickly dressed. Then he stood in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay, I'm dressed now and now your story!" She sat up, tears came up again.

"Hey! I have dressed now!"

"It's not that!"

"Then tell me what!"

"Okay here's my story: I kinda ran away from home, and now I haven't anything anymore. So okay, could you please don't throw me overboard and just sat me out on the next island?"

"What? That was your long story? And we won't just throw me overboard. We aren't bastards, we're pirates!"

"That's why I asked"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

Happy flew onto Lucy's lap.

"Are you sure you wanna leave onto the next island?"

"Sure!" Natsu frowned. Okay. This girl didn't know which island was the next one but okay, if she was sure! This would be fun to see her run away from the whole pirates on Tortuga. Fine, he wanted revenge. This girl made a slave out of him and she let nobody order him around.

* * *

**Okay this was the sixth chapter, hope you liked it. And if it wasn't clear, the next island is Tortuga! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't upload yet. And the worst, there's no reason why. I was just too lazy.** **Sorry! And I don't have a clue what to right now. I know already what will happen on Tortuga, but I didn't come up with any ideas for the time on the ship. So I guess I just have to write. So don't expect too much!**

**Standard disclaimer**

Chapter 7

Lucy didn't want to cry. It just came up when Natsu mentioned her as a princess. She was one actually. She caressed the little, blue, speaking and flying cat. Heck, the cat could fly! She grinned unconsciously. And she thought that the world would be like in her mansion. In her mansion wasn't any flying or speaking cats at all. She suddenly felt how she was touched on her arm. She looked up and saw Natsu waving with his arms around in front of her face.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said that you can stay in my room until we reach the next island and don't leave it okay? It would be hard to explain a stranger on my ship and it would be a failure from me. So no one except me and Happy will know that you're on this ship okay?"

"Alright" What would be better than that? No one will know that Lucy Heartfilia is on a pirate ship. Natsu looked surprised. Probably he wouldn't have thought that Lucy would agree this fast. Normally she wouldn't have too. But now it fitted very well.

"So you won't go upstairs and say everybody that I've failed?"

"Of course not! I'm not a traitor" Lucy said. No she wasn't a traitor, even if her father had said that.

"Okay. You're a nice person!" Natsu said. Eh, right. She was a nice person. Her stomach grumbled suddenly very loud. She blushed out of embarrassing. That wasn't very lady-like. Natsu looked at her surprised.

"Wow that was loud!" he said. Lucy could slap him. He didn't have to rub it into her face.

"I wonder why, normally my stomach does not grumble after I haven't eaten something for a whole day." Natsu looked at her even more surprised.

"Wow, how could you survive? And why didn't you eat something?"

"Because I ran away from home and don't have anything to eat?" Natsu looked a moment surprised.

"Then I'll get something to eat for you." Now Lucy was surprised. She didn't think a pirate would be so solicitous. She wanted to thank Natsu but he was already out of the room. Lucy grinned and caressed the cat again. Soon, the door shot open and Natsu grinned proudly and hold a plate to her.

"Oh thanks!" She looked at the plate nervously. The thing on it didn't look edible. But she didn't want to insult him and she was really hungry. So she just ate it fast and without biting it much. When she finished it, she looked at Natsu again. He watched her with his jaw touching the floor.

"What?" Lucy asked. Did she eat too fast?

"Even I don't eat that what I've cooked! I don't even know if it's edible or poisonous!"

"WHAT?"

"Eh…okay, sorry, I just wanted to know if you're really hungry."

"Okay, I was hungry. Obviously."

"I see"

After a little argument, Natsu told Lucy to calm down and sleep. It was already around midnight.

"Okay where do I have to sleep?"

"Don't know. The floor?"

"Eh, what?! I won't sleep on the floor. YOU can sleep on the floor. After all, you're the boy."

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor because I'm the boy?"

"Because gentlemen do that to girls."

Natsu burst out in laughers.

"I? A gentleman? I'm a freakin' pirate captain!"

"Eh, right. But I'll get the bed!" With that Lucy jumped on the bed and put the blanket over her. Natsu snored and sat down on a chair in front of the bed. He stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said when she opened an eye to look at the captain in front of her.

"Staring at you until you get annoyed and go out of the bed." Lucy grinned. How dense can this pirate be? She turned around and faced the wall.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Facing the wall so you can't …annoy…me!" She said while she fell asleep.

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned and wanted to turn around until she felt something heavy on her waist. She froze. A groan was heard behind her. There she realized that she was still on the bed of the pirate captain and Natsu laid behind her on the bed with his arm around her waist! She screamed and jumped up. She pushed and kicked the captain out of the bed.

"Wha-Woahhhh!" He screamed when he fell out of his bed.

"You fool! This is my bed!"

"It isn't! It's mine!"

"Not today." She said when she laid down again.

"I'll kill you if you'll come back in the bed again." With that she fell asleep again.

Natsu looked at her with his mouth wide open. Then he unconsciously shook his head and laid down with a yawn on the floor. But only this time.

**Oh this chapter sucks, and I had to write it about two hours! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys next chappie here!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Natsu woke up with a stiff neck. No wonder. He slept on the floor. He sat up and groaned. His muscles killed him. He yawned and looked over to his bed where Lucy slept further. And next to her, Happy snuggled in her arms. He looked very peaceful and happy while he was sleeping. Natsu snored. This traitor was fine with sleeping without him in his bed. That begged for revenge. He sneaked to his desk, where he had a pencil on it. He took it and sneaked over to his bed again. There he started to scribble on Happy's face. He giggled slightly. Then he realized that the sunlight already walked over Lucy's face. He noticed that she looked really beautiful when she slept. Her eyelashes were really long and her bangs laid around her head like a halo.

Then he heard voices shouting on board. He hurried out of his room and ran up the stairs. When he walked through the door he shouted:

"Yo! Any special incidents?" Levy turned around to him. She had talked with Juvia.

"Nothing. So you're already up?" She smiled slightly. Natsu had to confess that it was rare that he was up before it was midday.

"Yeah. Who had the watch today?" it was always better to ask again the person who has the watch himself. Levy looked at him pissed.

"Me." She grumbled.

"Sorry!" he apologized fast. Levy could be really creepy sometimes too. Not as creepy as Erza, but-

"What are you doing here?" A low voice asked behind him. He squeaked and jumped around.

"E-Erza! You sca-surprised me!"

"Why are you up already? You destroy my whole schedule!" She said. Natsu shrank under her stare.

"You're going to bed now again! And don't dare come out before it's midday!"

"Ha-Hai!" Natsu said. He hurried towards the door to the quarters but before he could open it, it shot open and a yawning Gray came out. Natsu grinned. Gray normally didn't came out before midday too, so he will get a Erza-action too. One, two-

"Gray! What are you doing here?"

"Erza!" Gray said, looking like he would shit himself within a minute. Natsu walked through the door laughing. He walked down the stairs again and walked in his room. Lucy wasn't sleeping any more. She stand at the window and turned around when she heard the door open. Natsu smiled at her. At least, she didn't go on board. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Natsu stopped in his tracks and froze. He just shut the door again quickly.

Then Lucy started to yell at him:

"Did YOU scribble on Happy's face?"

"Uh…what?"

"I knew it! That was you. Who else should it have been? You used a waterproof pen! He's still in the bath and tries to rub it off!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin. Accidentally, his revenge got even sweeter.

"There's no reason to grin, idiot!" She came towards him. Natsu's grin disappeared.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" he asked with a sweat drop on his forehead. Lucy stopped in front of him and lunged after his ear. She got it and pulled his head on it down.

"Ouch! Wha-"

"You're going to apologize and then, you'll let happy scribble on your face too!"

"The heck I will do!" His ear got pulled again.

"I'll do it!" he yelled fast with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Lucy let go of his ear and he hurried towards the bathroom.

_Lucy's a weirdo!_ He opened the door of the bath and saw Happy sulking in a corner.

"Happy?" No answer.

He walked further to him.

"Happy I'm sorry that I scribbled on your face. Uh, you can scribble on mine too! And you'll get a fish." Happy turned around grinning evilly. The look was hilarious. He had still the scribbles on his face.

Natsu sighed and took Happy and walked out of the bath. In his room Lucy was waiting for them, a grin on her face, arms crossed and the pen in her hand. It seemed as if it was more her revenge than Happy's.

Natsu sat down and closed his eyes. He would do this without many thinking. Just like fighting. When he was fighting, he never thought about how and just did it with his soul.

But he had to gulp when Lucy and Happy came to him like revenge angels. Happy pulled out the pen. Natsu closed his eyes again and grumbled. He felt how the pen touched his face and he let out a groan. Lucy giggled the whole time Happy scribbled on his face.

_Hopefully we'll arrive soon on Tortuga. This girl is horror!_

* * *

**So this was chapter 8. This time I wrote it easier but it's shorter too. I promise I will update tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously guys? Just ONE review? I'm really disappointed just now. But thanks to 1fairytaillover . Yeah, I loved making him suffer! So readers, we have to talk. Let me put it gently: Review or you're DEAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

Chapter 9

Lucy looked around the room. She was deadly bored. After Happy had scribbled onto Natsu's face, they disappeared into Natsu's bath and started to try to rub it off. It was fun to see Natsu suffer when Happy had drawn some whiskers and ears and stuff on his face.

_His pretty handsome face with this huge, deep, onyx eyes…_ Lucy blushed when she noticed what she had thought. _Arrgh Lucy, He's a pirate! The most infamous pirate of this world! And you don't know him at all! You just slept in his bed today and saved him once! That's all! Wow, I can't believe that he didn't recognize me yet. I saved him and I'm still in my clothes! _

Her thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door.

"Natsu? It's already midday. Time to come out_. Now." _Lucy froze. Natsu was dense enough not to recognize her but if anyone who knows more about the Heartfilias would see her, she's doomed. She looked to the door of the bathroom where voices of Natsu and Happy were heard but they didn't make a move to come out.

"Natsu? I count to three then I will come in with force." Lucy panicked slightly. Where could she hide? She looked around. Then the wardrobe came to her sight. It _(almost)_ worked last time too, right? She hurried to the door, accompanied from the counts of the female voice outside. She closed the door just when the door to Natsu's room was kicked out of his hinges.

"Natsu? Where're you?" a female and strict voice said. Lucy hold her breath. She didn't want to be found.

A door shot up.

"E-Erza, what are you doing in my room?" The female burst out in laughers.

"Why d-do y-haha-you lohok like a neheheko?" she laughed.

"Because of Happy. Eh, everything is alright right? Why did you come in my room?"

"Everything's alright but I said you have to go out when it's midday and it's already twelve so come up!" Her voice was again strict. Lucy asked herself already who is really the real captain of this ship.

"Ha-hai!" Natsu stuttered. The door closed again. Natsu finally breathed again and bumped her head against the board against her. _How could I be this stupid to think I'm safe in this room? _Lucy had felt free in this room and she had to be more carefully now.

Lucy bumped her head again against his wardrobe. A book fell from the shelf above her in her lap.

"Huh?" She read the title of the book.

"Famous pirates in all centuries" Lucy didn't know Natsu would read. He wasn't the type for it. Lucy opened the door of the wardrobe and hurried over in his bath. There she began to read the book. Maybe even the Fairy Tail Pirates were in it!

**So that was the ninth chapter. Imagine me with an Erza-like death glare while I'm saying: Review! See ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys I wasn't able to write lately because all my teachers seemed to notice that they have to write class tests before the year is gone. And i was at my grandparent's house.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Natsu yawned while he stepped down the stairs. Finally he could go back in his room and it wasn't his watch today so he was free. And Erza was okay with him going down. He was really tired. That red-haired monster had let him run all the way. Levy wasn't really help because she had decided to cook this day. The food was simple but edible and Natsu was sure that Levy hadn't needed the whole 5 hours to cook the simple meal and that she had used the most time to read.

He opened the door and a blue fur-ball flew into him.

"Natsu!" Natsu hugged him shortly after all he was his best friend and nakama. He looked around his room. Everything was on the right place. But something wasn't there. It was weird that he already expected her in his room.

"Happy where's Lucy?"

"She decided to hide in your bathroom. She don't want be found in your room." Natsu sat Happy on his bed and knocked on the bathroom door. He knew that she wasn't-probably-in the tub or something but since it was a bathroom he had to knock on it.

"He, Luce?" he asked.

"I'm in here." He rolled his eyes. Wasn't that obvious?

"I know. Why don't you come out?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Nobody will come in. Except Erza. Or Gray. Or maybe Levy. And Gajeel"

"See?"

"Doesn't matter. Why are you even afraid of that?"

"Eh, it's your quarter and I don't want to be found in a man's quarters. That would look like I'm a whore or something and didn't you say you don't want me to go around because that would mean your fail?" Natsu thought about that. Did he say that?

"Right. But don't you think it's ridiculous to hide in a bathroom?"

"I don't think so."

"It is. And what if I want to use the bathroom"

"Then I will hide in your wardrobe." Natsu frowned.

"Lucy, that _is_ ridiculous."

"It isn't" That was really annoying.

"Okay, do whatever you want. But that means I will sleep in my bed tonight, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Now leave me alone I want to read." That puzzled Natsu. Did she bring along a book? He hadn't really much to read. Really nothing. Then that book came in his mind. He used to hide it in his wardrobe. That was his only book next to the logs and maps he needed for being a captain. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. That book was kinda personally and nothing to read for strangers. Even if he didn't count Lucy anymore to the strangers. Heck, she even slept in his bed! He knocked again against the door.

"Eh, Luce?"

" What?" she asked annoyed.

"What do you read?"

"Does that matter?" He waited a bit before he replied.

"No" _Not anymore. Not if it's her._

Natsu yawned again. It was already around midnight and he really wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, tomorrow it was his watch. But he couldn't. He thought about a thousand things. Why did he let her read that book? Nobody on his ship knew why should she? But however he didn't regret it. He thought about why she didn't want to get find. Did she hide something? Nah, she wasn't the type for that. And why was she sleeping in the bathroom? Nobody would come in when it's night. He yawned again. Next to him slept Happy peacefully. At least he could do that.

Suddenly the door to his bathroom opened. He sat up immediately. A silhouette was seen-Lucy of course.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" she asked. Stupid question of course he was awake when he sat in his bed.

"Yeah, of course." Why did she even come out? She wanted to sleep in the bath or not?

" I can't sleep in the tub." She seriously tried to sleep in the tub? Wasn't it too hard?

"Can I maybe sleep in your bed again?" What? He didn't want to sleep on the floor again.

"I won't sleep on the floor!" he whisper-shouted.

"But-"

"No buts. You can sleep in here next to me. I won't sleep on the floor."

"O-Okay." She replied. But she didn't make a move to come over to him. What was she waiting for?

"Come over here then" Natsu said after a while. Finally she walked over to him. There she lay down next to him. Natsu lay down too and tried to ignore that Lucy was really stiff. He realized that she even didn't breathe.

"Relax. I won't rape your or something." He said. Hopefully she would relax a little bit now. But she just flinched a bit when she heard that and stiffed even more. He groaned.

"I said relax!" he whisper-shouted again. She didn't relax a bit. He groaned again. With this flat next to him he couldn't sleep. He throw an arm around her-she stiffed even more- and snuggled in her neck-she stiffed as much as possible for a human.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she whispered. He could hear that she blushed in her voice.

"Trying to relax you, weirdo. I can't sleep when you're so stiff." He answered.

"I'm not a weirdo!" she whisper-shouted. But she wasn't as stiff as before.

Natsu giggled a little bit.

"You are."

"No!"

"If you shout like that the crew will wake up." He said.

"I'm sorry!"She whispered. Meanwhile she was completely relaxed. She snuggled in his chest. Natsu felt how he blushed a little. But a smile crept on his face too.

"Good night, captain." She whispered before she fell asleep.

"Night Luce" He said before he fell asleep himself. Finally he could sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! I've written it and it's longer than usual! Even if the words are as much as always. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uhm, Sorry that I didn't update lately, if anyone read Something's missing than you know that I had (and still have, urrgh) a writer's block. But I'm pushing me now to write so don't expect too much. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, as always.**

Chapter X (I don't know anymore)

Lucy woke up early by the sunlight tickling her eyes. She moaned and turned around when she realized what happened yesterday night. She really slept next to the captain of the Fairy Tail crew, who (she had just read that in the book she had found) was raised by a dragon and can punch with fire and eat it. The Fairy Tail crew was the only pirate crew in this world with mages in it. All the other ones went to the army or to the government. Mages were known as the most loyal inhabitants in this world. Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. Natsu was already upstairs. However, she wasn't scared of him though she knew all that stuff. Lucy's stomach growled and she recognized that she was hungry. Natsu's cooking abilities were the only thing you had to scare.

Lucy smiled a bit. Normally you could scare her pretty good and now she trusted this guy though he was probably someone you were scared of very fast.

Lucy decided since she was bored to look around a bit. She already found this informatics book, maybe here was something another too. She walked to the desk in Natsu's room and looked through the maps and stuff.

Then the door opened. She turned around to see the familiar pinky and gave him a smile. He returned it and started to explain:

"Sorry, I had to make clear that I have the watch tonight, 'cause we're near the island." Lucy gave him an even huger smile. That meant she could go off this ship and start her new really free live. Somehow, she was a tiny bit disappointed too. She finally made something like a friend in Natsu and now they would desperate again.

**Time skip: Nighttime **

Lucy waited onto Natsu's desk. She didn't care that she was sitting on his stuff. She just waited for him coming into his room and getting her out of this ship onto the little lifeboat so she could paddle over to the island. Natsu had told her to take her stuff but hey, there wasn't any so she just could go just right now.

Finally the door opened, revealing Natsu who gestured her to come and Happy who had tears in his eyes. Lucy went out of his room and followed him upstairs. He stepped out of the storeroom **(A/N: Remember, there was first the storeroom and then Natsu's room) **and led her to the railing. There laid a prepared lifeboat. She just had to walk into it and she was free- not reliant on anybody. Lucy turned around to Natsu who somehow seemed very relaxed-did he know something, she didn't know?- and Happy who cried now.

"So I guess we have to say goodbye now." She whispered. Probably nobody would hear them if they were speaking next to the railing but she hadn't enough energy to speak loud too. Happy cried even more.

"Yeah, I think so." Natsu replied. He pulled Lucy in a hug but let go after second again. However it was enough time for both to blush. Lucy turned around pretending not to see his blush and not to feel her own blush. She hurried into the boat and waved goodbye to Natsu and Happy while Natsu let her down into the water. There she got the oars and paddled towards the black silhouette she figured out as the island.

Once she arrived at the docks, the island fortunately had **(She doesn't know it's Tortuga!).** She stood up and went out of the boat slightly scared at the sight in front of her. Men were fighting everywhere, she could hear shots and the women were dressed like whores or like pirates. Anyways, everyone was dressed like pirates! _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to paddle to this island. Someone will know that I'm Lucy Heartfilia for sure and then I will have a huge problem! _She thought. She turned around to step into the boat and paddle away again but the boat wasn't there anymore! Lucy stopped in her tracks. Then she noticed the boat floating on the ocean. Lucy face-palmed herself. She had forgotten to tie it at the docks! And now she was stuck on this island full of pirates. And she wouldn't become a whore, surely not! Lucy-still at the docks-tried to make a plan_. _

_Okay Lucy, First step: Try to get away from these docks and not get noticed and chased or get raped. Second step: Survive the night somehow. Third step: Get away from this island and kill Natsu because he surely knew that here's such an island! Forth step: Get a new identity and flee from his crew before they can revenge. Maybe I shouldn't kill him. _Lucy sighed. The first step of her plan was hard enough. She gritted her teeth and walked forward to the fighting crowd, stiff as a board. Maybe the crowd would hide her.

Soon she had to push and pull and squeeze herself through the huge pirate crowd. She halted when a pirate flew in front of her in a window but that didn't seem rare here so she just walked further. Fortunately the crowd disappeared soon. Lucy nearly made a jump out of joy. The first step of her plan succeeded! Now she had to find a place to sleep. She walked further through the empty and dark alleys until she stopped in front of a rather luxury place. It had letters on the roof, which said that it was a hotel/pub. It seemed popular on this island because here the crowd appeared again and in front of the building sang some drunken pirates ship songs. Lucy walked further and pushed and pulled again until she stumbled into the house.

It seemed as if there were even more drunken pirates in it and no one seemed to be sober. Except the maids. Lucy walked over to the maid at the bar.

"Excuse me?"Lucy asked.

"How can I help you?" she asked. She was white-haired and wore pink long dress. _She sure is beautiful!_ Lucy thought.

"Is this really a hotel too or just a pub?" Lucy asked. It didn't seem as if there were some rooms to sleep in.

"Sure!" the girl said smiling. "But the most are only sleeping in the pub. Do you want to have a room?" she asked.

"That would be nice." Lucy said. Just then she realized that she couldn't get a room.

"Ack!" she said just after she replied to the barmaid. She looked at Lucy curious. "I can't pay the room. I guess then I just have to sleep somewhere on the street. Sorry for the disruption." She apologized. She turned around but got caught by the wrist. Lucy looked back to see the barmaid holding her wrist over the bar and smiling at her.

"Everyone here doesn't have money because everyone spent all their money for booze. We give the room to you without a price." She explained. Lucy looked at her confused.

"You say that you're giving the rooms for free to strangers?" she asked confused. The barmaid nodded.

"Well, we don't give the rooms to strangers, because they have to tell their name. You can have one if you want. I'm Mirajane and you?" Mirajane explained. She finally let go of Lucy's hand and Lucy sat smiling onto one of the chairs she pointed on, gesturing her to sit down.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here." She answered. "So you'll take a room, right?" Lucy nodded as a reply. "Then I have to tell Master Makarov, wait here!" she said, rushing off into a door behind her. Soon she came again with a _really _tiny man behind her. The man hopped onto the bar and held her hand towards Lucy. She shook it.

"Hello, I'm Master Makarov. Pleased to meet you. So you want to take a room, huh?" he said.

"I'm Lucy. Yes, I want to take one." She replied. She felt a little bit uncomfortable next to him because he considered her as if she was a tool and his glance stopped a little bit too long at her breast.

"You can have it." He said, turned around and jumped down the bar. He went through the door behind again and Mira, who stood the whole time behind Master Makarov, gestured her to follow him. Lucy walked around the bar and followed him into a corridor behind the door. Makarov stopped in front of one of the doors in the corridor.

"This one should be free. And don't get scared too much when you wake up tonight because someone comes in your room. Sometimes a drunken guest gets lost and walks into the rooms."

"O-okay" Lucy said and walked into the room. A hotel where some strangers came into the rooms? Weird. But at least now she knew where to sleep today. Lucy fell onto the bed. Yosh, she was tired and the day was so exhausting. Lucy soon fell asleep.

**Finally I wrote the next chappie. So guys, hope you liked it. Bye!**

**~Rics **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I couldn't resist writing further since I have this Dory-Song in my head. (Thanks, Wasabi-kun, my mother thinks I'm weird!) Oh and when I read another fan fiction something came to my mind: If Juvia and Gray finally would marry, (*smile, squeak, grin*) Gray would probably show up without his smoking, right? I laughed at the thought of that- half an hour (I'm not kidding!) Yeah, and I'm wearing a mask that is normally supposed to be only 3 minutes on my skin. I give a shit on that!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy! And I'm writing further in Lucy's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms. She sat up and looked around. First she was surprised when she saw that she wasn't anymore in Natsu's room. Then she remembered that she was on this pirate-island. She frowned, lost in thoughts, where exactly was she by the way? Lucy decided to ask Mirajane that once she saw her. Lucy stood up and squeaked light when she stepped on something soft. There was really a man lying in her room! Well, Master Makarov had warned her. Lucy shrugged that of and walked further. When she stood in the corridor she walked to the left and through the door into the pub. It was morning and there were already men partying. Or still? She saw Mirajane and stepped to her.

"Hi." She said. Mirajane noticed her and stopped serving the drinks.

"Good morning, Lucy, how did you sleep?" she asked with a friendly smile she seemed to have always.

"Good. Um, and if you miss a man, there's one in my room." Lucy replied. Mira sighed relieved.

"Wonderful, one found, three to go." She said. Lucy gaped. They missed really four men? Well, it was sure a pub for pirates. That let her think of how Mirajane could survive the time she was already here. It didn't seem as if this was all new to her and she was so kind and cute that every pirate (probably) would try to rape her. But she could move freely and the pirates even made space for her, as if they were scared of her.

"Um, I wondered, well you know, I don't exactly know where I am, so, well…" Lucy stuttered, trying to ask Mira where exactly she was.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Mirajane said. Lucy gave her a smile, she was really a kind person and didn't blame her for not knowing her standpoint.

"This is Tortuga, the best island ever." Mirajane continued. Lucy's smile disappeared.

"You mean… Tortuga, the real one?" she asked incredulous.

"The one and only." Mira said. She started to serve the drinks again since everyone screamed her name and demanded beer or booze and stuff. Lucy stood there frozen. Tortuga- the most infamous island ever. She couldn't get off this island without asking a pirate, because here were only pirates and no merchants or tourists. **(A./N.: Tourists on Tortuga, xD)** No normal people! Lucy cursed under her breath. Every pirate would sell her or give her back to her father. Not a single chance to escape, except there would be a dense pirate as Natsu.

Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar voice shouted: "YOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE HOME!" Lucy stared shocked to the door where a certain pinky stood-speak of the devil. And not only him, his whole crew stood there, Lucy knew the most of them thanks to the book she found. For example the little blunette was a solid-script-mage. Lucy didn't need an explanation for that, she knew nearly everything of magic, since she was a stellar spirit mage. Unfortunately that didn't help her very much in the last time. She had her keys but since she didn't fight and she hadn't a spirit that can transform in a boat or stuff, it was useless for her. Though she was glad she hadn't had to fight.

She watched how the Fairy Tail crew was greeted by Mirajane and Makarov and many other prates. Of course, they were the most popular crew among the pirates. Lucy just stood there and glared at Natsu. First of all he _knew_ that this was Tortuga and he probably wanted her in trouble. Which guy with a healthy human understanding would send a girl to an island with thousands of pirates on it? Weirdo. The crew walked over to the bar and ordered beer for everyone. Lucy still stood in her corner and glared at the pink-haired captain. In her head floated around a few appropriate words for him. He could be glad that this wasn't an empty room otherwise he would be already dead just now.

But her thoughts were interrupted again when the door flew up a second time. A pirate stood there-what else?- and waved around a piece of paper.

"Guys! You won't believe what I just found! It's so hilarious!" he shouted. Immediately he got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it?"

"Yeah, tell us!" A few affirmative yells were heard. The pirate waved around with the paper in his hand even harder.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Looks like a wanted-poster from the board." A pirate out of the crew of Natsu yelled. He had long, messy, black hair and piercings all over his face.

"It is. And guess whose face is on it?"

"Spill it!" a pirate yelled, obviously he was annoyed of this mysterious advise. But Lucy was curious too. The pirate in the door grinned.

"The reward is even as high as that for our dear Natsu Dragneel." He said. The whole room went silent. Lucy could understand that, her father had set a reward of his whole money on him-and he had lot of money. Natsu looked tense now. It was a rival for his position as the most infamous pirate of the world, since he had the highest reward set on his head and now there was another one. Lucy couldn't wait to hear who it is. The pirate eventually continued.

"And the reward is set up from Mr. Heartfilia too. And he wants her alive as well." Yeah, Mr. Heartfilia always wanted Natsu alive because he wanted see him suffer and execute him himself. Everyone looked at the guy shocked. This woman seemed to be a hard rival for Natsu. Lucy had to pull herself together, otherwise she would have smiled because finally the usual grin on the pinky's face disappeared.

"And now the best thing on it. The reward is set on Miss Lucy Heartfilia." A huge uproar was heard from the crowd, everyone found it hilarious but Lucy was near breaking down. Her face paled rapid and she gaped slight. Now she hadn't a chance to go off from this island because no one would take her as a crew member or passenger and with every second she was on this island she could get caught too.

Suddenly she got caught by her wrist and pulled into a dark room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Finally I could write that part of the story I was looking forward it so much! So hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews! –I still have the Dory-song in my head. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, IMPORTANT: I changed my name! I'm not anymore RicsxWanko, now I'm Pink-Wand-Witch! I love this name. HIHI! So thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'll still write further in Lucy's POV. Well, it isn't her POV, but I'm saying so because I write what happens at Lucy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Otherwise there would be GaLe and Nalu and Gruvia and Jerza and RoWen.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lucy held her breath shocked. Someone had pulled her in this pitch-black room, she couldn't see anything and she knew her free life was going to end. Someone recognized her as Lucy Heartfilia and now he wanted to get the reward and pulled her into this room so no one could recognize her anymore. Lucy whimpered unintended. Somehow, the noises of the hall next to her couldn't reach this room.

"Don't be scared, it's me, Mira!" a soft voice said. Lucy let out her breath immediately. The nice, trustful Mirajane couldn't sell her, right? Lucy relaxed. But after all she had been on this island and was something like a pirate, still lawless! Lucy stiffed again. The grip onto her wrist loosened.

"I won't do anything to you. But you don't want to be found, do you?" Mira asked. Lucy relaxed again and shook her head. After she realized that Mirajane wouldn't see that she quickly answered.

"No! But why…?" Lucy didn't know how to formulate the question. How the heck could Mira knew that she was on that Wanted-poster?

"I recognized you from the very beginning. You're Lucy Heartfilia, right? You look just like Layla-san."

"HUH?" Lucy was shocked. How the heck could Mira knew how Layla looked like? She heard a slight giggle.

"Of course you're Lucy. You even said that your name is Lucy. You have to be more careful" Mira said reproachful.

"Why do you know how mama looked like?" **(A./N.: Lucy says in the anime mama, so I use it here.) **Lucy asked. She admitted this way that she was the heiress of the Heartfilia family but Mira knew it already so she didn't care.

"Lucy! Be more careful! You just admitted that you're a Heartfilia and that is very dangerous on this island!" Mira scolded.

"You skipped my question!" Lucy scolded indignantly either.

"Your safety is more important!" Mira said.

"You didn't answer!" Lucy scolded further.

"Okay, okay. I guess now I have to tell you, huh?" Mira asked disappointed. She thought that she could avoid that question.

"Of course!"

"Okay. Well, let's see where I have to start. Um, well, your mom was a little bit, no, she was_ fully_, was she? Um…she, eh… well, was a…um" Mira hum and hawed.

"MIRA!" Lucy shouted. What could be this bad to avoid her question like that?

"Okay, okay, calm down. Your mother once was a friend of Makarov. And I was her since I was a little cry-baby so I know your mom a little bit." She said.

"My mom was a friend of Makarov? She was here on this island?" Lucy asked unbelieving. She also asked herself if this was the right place for a little cry-baby to live on but that wasn't this important just right now.

"Yes. She helped him to run this pub. But then she fell in love with your father- who was a pirate by the way- and got pregnant. That was why they decided to leave since you were on the way and I don't think this is the best place for an infant."

Lucy ignored the fact she said herself that she was here since she was little and concentrated on the important things.

"My mom was here and my dad was a _pirate?_ You're kidding me." It just couldn't be that the biggest pirate-hater in this world had been a pirate himself.

"I'm never kidding. Well, sometimes. Your father knew the most about ships so he rested at this topic and made a company which built ships." Lucy gaped. That couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"But we have to hurry, now that your stupid father-I'm sorry, but it's true- set a reward on your head we have to get you down from this island." Lucy nodded in agreement though she was still shocked. Then she realized again that Lira couldn't see that so she replied quickly.

"I agree, but how?" She didn't know a way because no one would help her now.

"First of all we have to make clear the facts. Tell me everything what happened, maybe we can settle it than by our self. Lucy sighed and began to tell Mira everything.

She started with the capture of Natsu and the others she didn't knew but subscribed as good as she could and told Mira about the party and how she had helped Natsu and his companion escape. She described how she had been abandoned by her father and then had crawled onto that ship in the harbor and had got carried to the ship of Fairy Tail. She didn't tell Mira how she had met Natsu and told her instead she somehow escaped at night with a lifeboat. Mira seemed to believe that.

"So you went through very much, huh? I'm sorry." Mira said after she finished.

"You could say so and I'm still wearing the same clothes!" Lucy giggled slightly and could hear how Mira did so too.

"But you don't have to feel sorry for me. I loved every single moment of this life since it was thrilling-sometimes maybe a little bit too thrilling- and I was free." Lucy continued.

"Well, you have a point. But we still don't know what to do now because we don't know why your father wants you back."

"I think he's still angry at me and he doesn't want to ruin his reputation so he will punish me." Lucy told Mira.

"I don't think so. Didn't you say he wanted to force you into an arranged marriage? Maybe he still wants that." Mirajane pointed out.

"Could also be." Lucy agreed. She heard how Mira moved.

"Maybe I can find out more. Rest here and don't move!" Lucy heard how the door opened and a stripe of light flooded into the room, causing Lucy to cover her eyes. The according level rose and she could hear the yells of the pirates inside the main room. Lucy sat there in the little chamber and got lost in thought. Suddenly the door opened fast revealing a shocked and rushed Mira.

"Lucy you have to disappear fast! Your father is on Tortuga, looking for you!"

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Next cliffhanger! I really don't want to be Lucy just now. Hihi, I hope there aren't mistakes. **

**To piuletta: I know, I hope it's better now and to explain myself a little: I'm still young (I hate to say this) and not native speaker and I know you aren't either but Germany's still worse. Hey, we just learned the word fence! And I'm not very good in English. But thank you for the hind! **


	14. AN

**Hey guy's I'm sorry to say this, this isn't a chapter. It's an author's note. I said already a thousand times that I have to learn for tests and right now I'm sure my teachers are insane. Sorry, but I have to stop writing (just for a little time) because I don't have time for it. I hope I can write soon again. Sorry! One day I'll kill all my teachers for sure. And once I'm free I'll write further, pinky promise! I also promise a one-shot once I get 50 reviews. You are awesome! **

**~Pink-Wand-Witch**


	15. Chapter 14

**Omg, so long. I'm finally back in! Wow. Well,enjoy! And read 'A pirate's past' before this, that was my promised one-shot. I uploaded it loooooooooong ago, but it's still important for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Like always.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Natsu couldn't believe what that shitty pirate said just now. This goddamn pirate whom name wasn't known nor was he infamous and still-he could destroy Natsu's whole infamy with just a few sentences. Natsu really wanted to strangle him just now but after all it wasn't that pirate's fault that he was the unlucky bastard who came by and announced that this good-for-nothing of a former-pirate-now-businessman hat set up a bounty for his very own daughter. Her reasons to run away were reasonable; hey she had this bastard as a dad, but why was she dense enough to flee?

She was a goddamn girl, who had been raised in a noble family and possibly barely had seen the live outside her own little world, which wasn't even _this_ little, since she had had a large mansion for her to run in and stuff. Her life had been sweet; she hadn't had to handle stuff like coldness, hunger, being an orphan and the lack of money, fun and love. The things normal persons like Natsu and his whole crew and everyone else on Tortuga had to live with every day.

So why? Why did she run away, throwing her sweet life away, changing it with a life in this cruel world? Natsu had had a dream, to become the most infamy person ever, the one and only pirate (captain, since there were other Dragon Slayers on his ship) who was raised by a dragon, having a crew of mages, being rich and happy and stuff and finally die in peace, knowing that even the grandkids of his grandkids will swim in money. That bitch crushed that dream with her stupid decision of running away.

Natsu stared at that pirate for about 5 seconds before the hell broke out. Everywhere around him screamed, laughed and cheered pirates –except his crew. He turned around to them, setting up a halfheartedly smile.

"So what? That girl is haunted too. I don't care, that's only a screwed up welcome-back-present. Let's party, we're back home!" He laughed a bit and much to his relief his crew chimed in. Just a few members like Lisanna, Erza, Wendy **(A.N.: Let's say she's already in the crew)** and Gray looked through his façade. They knew each other too long so they knew when someone was upset or angered. To let them understand that he was really okay he started a brawl with Gray like always. Only then Wendy and Lisanna smiled a bit and turned around to walk to the bar and greed everyone and Erza shot Natsu and Gray glares and threatened them on her very own way.

Natsu and Gray were about to hug each other like best buddies when a shot from the door was fired. The whole room turned around in disbelief that someone dared to stop a party with a shoot to get the whole attention. In the doorframe stood a very well known face for everybody, a few even knew him as a former crewmember and the most of them as a rich businessman with a pretty high amount of money and a special hate against the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"Good, now finally I have the attention of everyone. Sorry for busting in but I'd really like to know where my little daughter is so I'd like to know the name of the bastard who helped her to come on this crappy island." Jude Heartfilia said. Natsu flinched. That man wouldn't hesitate to get his head though he said he was here for his daughter. But he couldn't step back or hide because every movement in the petrified room would be seen from the door. Then suddenly he saw how Makarov walked towards Heartfilia. Said man smiled mischievously, probably because he thought Makarov would admit he helped the little Heartfilia girl with her running away. But in fact you could see the not totally hidden fear in his eyes. No one would mess up with Makarov. He was one of the strongest mages in the world and the grounder of the most infamous pirate crew (of mages) and almost all the inhabitants of Tortuga would help him or revenge him. So Heartfilia had no other chance then 'mercy' him when he really had helped the runaway princess.

Natsu watched how the pirates around Makarov stepped back and he constantly walked towards Heartfilia. When he stood in front of him he glanced up and opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Everyone could see how the businessman gulped hard before Makarov simply sighed. The tensed up ambience loosed up a bit. Then, finally Makarov started to talk.

"Jude, first of all, our island isn't crappy. Next, your little daughter isn't here. And next time try to at least greed everyone before you burst in a party and accuse us to help your daughter. And when I'm right, she's already seventeen and then she's old enough to decide where she wants to live and I think we all think so too, right brats?" with the last words he turned around and looked at everyone and they all answered immediately. Everyone started to move and fool around again, talking, laughing and screaming.

This was the chance of Natsu and his crew. He didn't even have to make a sign, everyone started to head back on their own and eventually they all gathered behind the main room in the hallway with the rooms. Natsu stormed forward and so did his crew right behind him, a steadily thomp-thomp-thomp of their feet filling the silence. They ran until they reached a staircase which they stormed up too and they reached the roof of the pub, which was also a veranda because it was at the same height as the hill behind the pub. They slowed down a bit.

"Well done" Natsu said between some pants while they were climbing up the hill.

"Sure"

After a while they reached the top of the hill and they overlooked the other half of Tortuga, the uncivilized one where Natsu lived once in his childhood. **(A.N.: Everything 'bout that in 'A pirate's past')** Natsu stood there for a bit overwhelmed by the old memories and the other ones took the lead. While Lisanna went past him she locked her fingers around Natsu's wrist and pulled him with her because she knew that Natsu would probably rest there for the end of his live, unable to walk further.

They stomped down the hill, more stumbling then walking and finally they were on the foot of the hill, in a forest where nobody could be seen from above. This was the hide-out the pirate had decided to come to if a cop or someone like that suddenly came by.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here on Tortuga?" Gajeel broke the silence first causing the whole crew to flinch and then relax again, shrugging in annoyance because they were actually scared by the sudden question.

"Don't know. He said he was searching for his daughter but would he actually come here just to watch for her? I don't think simple parent love would go this far." Gray stated.

"Oh I don't think Jude Heartfilia is the kind of man with love for his daughter. Well, some love of course but no way this much to come back to his hated home." Levy said. They nodded in agreement. Everyone knew the story that happened back then, when Heartfilia seduced Layla who was loved by everyone and then she became pregnant and they had to leave because Jude believed that Tortuga wasn't a kind of place where a baby should live and grow up. He was right but there were many kids who grew up on Tortuga as well and they were just as good as everyone else. Well, they left and they became rich and Jude started to hate the pirates because they were ruining his business. Then these ones on Tortuga heard the rumors about the death of Layla and they were all heartbroken. Well at least these ones who met Layla.

"I really don't care why he's here, fact is he _is_ here and I don't want to be locked up in one of his cells again so we have to hide somewhere." Natsu said and he was really pissed that Heartfilia had to ruin their party. They were three months on sea and now finally back home and then this bastard came and it was all gone.

"I suppose we can use that old cave of yours as a hide-out." Erza said glaring at Natsu.

"Aye!" he squeaked. No one wanted to face the wrath of a pissed Titania and Erza _was_ pissed just like everyone else. She had wanted her strawberry cheesecake so much and hadn't had the chance to get some. Now she smiled a bit, nodding with satisfaction and starting to take the lead again, walking in the direction of the cave-at least they thought so.

Natsu sighed. He was annoyed and relieved. Sometimes he really asked himself why Erza was more like the captain then he himself. But the respond on that question was the cause of his relieve because she was the scariest person on the world.

Natsu started to follow his second mate to the beach where they corrected their direction in the real direction of the cave when Natsu heard something. Every Dragon Slayer had a much better hearing then normal persons so he heard the crack on his right side just next to the path they were taking. Gajeel's and Wendy's head shot up too, facing the way of the location of the crack. They looked at each other knowingly but they remained silent so they wouldn't scare the others because of nothing. Just then shouts were heard, loud enough to cause the whole group to freeze.

"She's in that direction! Get her but don't hurt her and don't let her get away! Mr. Heartfilia needs her unharmed!" Natsu hurried to the bushes on his left side and so did his crew. Soon they saw a group of soldiers running in the direction where the crack was heard. One of them had a little thing in his hand.

Natsu and the others stared at the group and didn't dare to move. They watched how the guards ran away in the forest and they sighed in relief. Natsu were about to stand up when he was pulled down by Lisanna again who was sitting on his left side. She pointed on a tree on the other side of the path and Natsu could see the silhouette of a person sitting there. So that was the crack.

Then Natsu heard feet stomps coming again and he gestured his crew to stay where they were. Soon the guards came again and they were stopping on the path. The one with the thing in his hand started to talk.

"I don't know where she went to. The tracking device Mr. Heartfilia planted in her necklace says that she's around here." He scratched his head. Natsu knew where the person they were searching for was, just above them into the tree. There sat that girl who messed up his dream. Lucy Heartfilia. He narrowed his eyes. This bitch was just in front of her and he couldn't get to her because he would run in the arms of the guards. But if he could, he would scream at her like there wasn't tomorrow for making his dream of a better life burst into a thousand scattered pieces.

"Screw it, Matthew. We won't find that little bitch and we aren't paid for running around in forests to search for her. That isn't what we studied so hard for on the elite school. Come on, we'll just say that we lost her and that's it." Another guard said. The first guard named Matthew seemed to be not confident with that idea but he agreed and so they walked away again, in the direction of the civilized part of the island. Now the way was free for Natsu to yell at that girl but before he could do so he saw how that girl more or less fell down the tree and wasn't like he thought hitting the ground but hanging on a rope upside down. And then he recognized the place. Once Igneel taught him how to set traps and obviously he did his job well. It was still working and now that girl was trapped in it.

_That girl… oh hell. _Natsu thought when he realized _who_ were hanging there upside down.

"Natsu!" Levy hissed next to him, on his right. "That is the girl who saved us back in the prisons of the Heartfilia mansion! _Lucy Heartfilia_ saved us!" Gajeel, who was on Levy's right, looked at her in disbelief. But Natsu just groaned.

Why did he be so dense? Lucy Heartfilia helped them to escape. Lucy Heartfilia sneaked on his ship and he helped her. Lucy Heartfilia was the one with the biggest bounty on her head next to him. She was searched by Jude Heartfilia, his enemy, who wanted to see him dead. And Jude Heartfilia wanted the head of this one who helped his daughter.

_In what did I get myself into?_

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry guys! I'm REALLY sorry! I actually wrote this chapter long ago but I forgot to upload it! Please don't hate me. It really wasn't on purpose! SOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the reviews! At first I was like 'Ooooh, nobody's gonna review, they will all hate me because I didn't upload for such a long time and nobody's gonna read my fic anymore!' and I totally freaked out. And then I was pissed. (That always happens after I freak out). Well, now, since it's vacation (finally) for me, I can write more. I reeeaaaally got waaaay too much into school. And I'm rambling again, how about I stop this and start, okay? Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lucy was a little nervous and startled while she hung there upside down at the tree, trapped in the lamest trap ever.

Okay, screw that, she totally freaked out. But who wouldn't?

First Lucy had to flee out of the pub, guided by Mirajane who showed her the way to the roof, which was also a veranda and her spontaneous escape route. She had run until she collapsed –well, she mostly stumbled instead of running- and then she had made her way through this forest, no idea where she was. She just had wanted to get away from the pub, from her bastard of a father.

Then suddenly something snapped around her foot and she was lifted in the air, just before she heard some rumbling and shouting coming her way. Lucy needed only a second to realize that she was visible for everyone, here, obviously trapped in the most common trap ever. And she was stupid enough to run right into it. Of course she then pulled her last strength together so she could pull her up the trunk and then onto a branch.

As she saw that it were only pirates coming her way, she sighed relieved. These fools wouldn't expect her to be there for sure, so they wouldn't pay attention and she could safely hide on the branch until they passed by.

Of course some bough she leaned on cracked in just this moment. Lucy cursed her luck in her mind and froze as if she got petrified. She saw how three pirates raised their heads, a girl with blue hair, a all-over pierced punk and- wait what? NATSU?!- well and then they walked slowly further until other screams were heard.

Lucy couldn't believe it. _Another_ group? Her luck sucked. It sucked _really. _

The pirates hid in a bush and then the other group from which the shouts came from revealed itself.

This way Lucy could see who it was. A group out of fucking guards. Fucking guards with a friggin tracking device.

_Why?! WHY does my life suck this bad? Isn't it enough already? ON this single FUCKING day I got a reward on me, I got to know that my father was a pirate; I had to run away him, through a FUCKING JUNGLE, and got trapped. And now these guards have to come too. Did I forget something?_

Then Lucy learned somehow it can ALWAYS get worse. Her father had transmitted a gps transmit-lacrima in her necklace she always put on because it was a present from her mother.

Once the guards finally got away-her father really needed to get better ones- she let herself fall from the branch. The pirates in the bush were long forgotten.

And now there she hung upside down and she wished this day would finally end. And it was still noon. No wonder she started to freak out.

"Goddamn shit! Would someone up there please have mercy? IT'S FRIGGIN ENOUGH ALREADY! This day SUCKS!" she cursed, pulling at her hair and tears started to form in her eyes. She breathed heavily and tried to form a plan in her brain. Of course that didn't work, she was waaaay too panicked.

Just then the bush rustled and the pirates in it came back to Lucy's mind.

Her eyes widened and she looked at it in shock while the crew came out. And of course a certain pink-haired captain walked right in front of her.

_What did I do, that god hates me THIS much?_

* * *

**Yeah, waaaay too short chappy, but I still have to come up with something for the talk between Natsu and co. and Lucy. And I wanted to upload something. Still, this chapter is crappy like hell. **


	17. Chapter 16

**So here's my next chapter, sorry I wanted to upload it already but then I got stuck and we were at my grandparent's house and since no one except my best friend know that I have an account and write my own stories I had to wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chappy 16

I stood there in front of Lucy and I didn't have the slightest idea what to do. I mean, seriously, she was stupid like hell because she ran away from home but I could understand her. Somehow. And I helped her after all, so a part of all this shit was my fault too.

And I couldn't risk that the crew knew what's going on and that she had been on the ship. That would make me a shitty pirate captain and if they knew that I even helped her, they would lose every bit of admiration and respect they had for him. Well, they -except Wendy- didn't really admire or respect him to begin with.

And the worst of all, that little princess _cried._ At least she had tears in her eyes. And Natsu couldn't deal with crying girls at all. When he wanted to comfort them, they always cried even louder and started to hug him and cry in his chest. That ruined his shirts and, more importantly, it _startled_ him.

He should've known that the girl hanging upside down in front of him wasn't like all the girls he met yet.

"Hey lil' princess, ya got yarself really in trouble ya know" Gajeel interrupted the silence.

Now all the girls known to Natsu would've cried loudly and pitied themselves. Instead of that Lucy huffed and started to yell:

"Maybe your little, slow brain didn't get that information yet but I'm hanging here, so it's obvious that I'm in trouble, and still, I fucking knew that already so SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The whole crew stared at her bewildered. Nobody (except a few out of them) dared to insult Gajeel or scream at him. She actually completed in making the whole crew speechless and that was almost _impossible._ (The other case was when Erza searched for her stolen strawberry cheesecake)

But soon enough Gajeel got to his senses again, his scowl deepened and he walked to the side of her, kneeled down to her face and said, almost whispered in a deadly tone:

"Ya wanna die?"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled in the background.

"Pfft, as if you could kill me."

Natsu had to admit, that girl got some guts.

"Maybe you do not really get the situation, Miss Heartfilia. You are trapped here, unarmed and still you insult an armed and freely moving pirate who could blow your brain up every minute."

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled even louder, the only one possible to say something since the other ones were too shocked to see that Gajeel could actually speak without messing up the words.

"Believe it or not, but that's my slightest problem just now." Lucy deadpanned and that got Natsu to his senses again.

Lucy might be a royal and she might be the one who destroyed his dream but she was in danger and somehow a … not exactly a pirate but she was on his ship and she had the same foes as them and she decided that she didn't want to be a normal royal hence she was a run-away from home.

So Natsu decided that he would help her. That didn't depend on the somehow warm feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about the short time on the ship with her.

"She's right, free her from that rope and Jet, could you please get that necklace far away and come then back? We can't risk to get caught by these idiots because of that thing in her necklace."

All the pirates stared at him shocked. Even Lucy looked bewildered.

"Aye, Captain…?"Jet said.

"What? We're going to help her, make her a part of the crew and piss off Heartfilia even more." Okay, the part with the 'make her a part of the crew' wasn't planned but it slipped over his lips just like that.

He wasn't sure if he would regret it or not.

"Wait, what? I never said I'll be a part of your crew!" Lucy interrupted. Natsu looked at her, slightly pissed. Levy was already helping her down from that rope.

"D' you wanna get caught and live your life like it was before you helped us in the prisons and ran away from home or do you wanna be free?"

"I never said I ran away! Father threw me out!" Now Natsu was startled and looked down at her sitting on the leaf-covered ground.

"What?"

"That doesn't make sense, why would he set a bounty on you then?" Popsicle asked.

"Dunno! But Mira thinks that he wants to marry me to some fat, rich ass!" _WHAT?_

This time Natsu decided to say nothing for the sake of not sounding like a broken record.

"But the question is still the same. Do you want to get your miserable live like before back or do you want to be free?" Erza interrupted. Natsu stared at her questioningly. Why did she help him?

Or more like helping Lucy. This one looked now a little torn and startled.

_Sure, she lived her whole live as a royal and she is going to be a pirate if she says yes. That is a hard decision. Let's make it a little bit easier for her! _

"Just to make it clear, no matter how you decide, you're going to be a part of us, either through your decision to be one or through my way which contains kidnapping you. I can't risk my good reputation with someone running around who has the currently biggest reward on his head –next to me of course- who isn't in my crew."

"What a nice way to put it, Captain Pinky" she said sarcastically.

"What's the big deal? You were already helped by pirates –that's at least what your father says- and you need a roof over your head. And you _are_ already searched and with becoming a part of the crew, you don't need to be afraid of any other pirates spilling you. So?" Levy asked. Wow, now she helped Natsu too.

"Yes right, I was _helped_ by _pirates_ and that's why I still have to murder your captain before I'll be one of you." She glared at him, the killing intent clearly seen in her eyes. Natsu gulped.

_Shit, she is right, there was this thing too…_

"Dunno what he did, but I'm helping you killing him!" Gray said.

Natsu decided to ignore him just once. But later he'd get him for that.

"But you're right, I need someone helping me…" Lucy continued, totally ignoring Gray. _Serves you right!_

"So I think I'll gladly accept your offering." _YES!_

"WHAT? No way this lil' bitch's goin' to be a part of the crew I'm in! Natsu's already bad enough, and then there's ice-block and that red-haired demon and midget but _her!_ She got the guts to yell at me! Are ya kidding me?" Gajeel protested and got himself a furious certain red-haired de -girl on his neck, holding a sword on his neck.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'!" the dragon slayer said while sweating bullets. Natsu had to grin. Normally he would stand on the other end of that sword.

"But…" Lucy continued, scratching her head. "How are you going to explain that to my father? And what will it be like to be a pirate to begin with?" Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes. Great, what was that? Accepting the offer and then ask? He really had to put some work in her, huh?

"It'll be great, really! And we'll just bring you to our hide-out and once Heartfilia is gone we'll go back!" Levy said smiling from one ear to the other one.

"Great, not even on the ship yet and already causing trouble." Gajeel groaned. Obviously he held a grudge against the girl that dared to yell at him.

"Put a sock in it, Gajeel. We were about to go there either way. " Levy replied. Natsu admired her deeply for having the guts to put Gajeel back in place every now and then. And they were still friends slash secretly (even though everyone knew) lovers, much to Jet and Droy's dislike.

The thought of Jet reminded him of the necklace Lucy still had on and Jet was supposed to take away. While Levy and Gajeel started bickering and Lucy watched them fascinated he walked over and ripped her necklace off.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled and Natsu threw her a side glance to quiet her. He shoved the necklace in Jet's hand and signaled him to run off with it. Jet did so immediately.

_At least there's still ONE person in my crew that respects me. _

"That was a present of my mother, you know that?" That girl somehow started to annoy him. And he still liked her in that way.

_Wait, what? I didn't think that just now, right?_

_Yes, you did. _

_Shut up, subconscious! _

"I don't care. You don't wanna get tracked down, do you?"

"Yeah, you're right, but still…"

"No buts." Ha, he won! Jet made his way back already too. Gajeel and Levy finally stopped bickering too (after Erza pushed them away from one another).

"So then, let's get to my old cave and hide until Makarov is finished with this bastard!" An agreeing roar was heard from his crew and they started to head towards the direction of his old home.

Natsu offered the puzzled and still sitting Lucy a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up only to get bombarded with questions.

"Your old cave? What does that mean? Aren't pirates supposed to don't have any estates, so they can sail freely? And what was that with Makarov? Is he fighting with father? And-"

"Shut up." He interrupted her.

"First of all, I don't have any estates, I just lived in a cave here-"

"What? You lived in a cave? When and why?"

"I told you to shut up!" he growled at her while they were walking behind the rest of the crew. "You know that I'm a Dragon Slayer, right? To become that you have to get raised by a dragon an-"

"You WHAT?! You got _rais-_" Natsu grabbed her cheeks and pressed them together, causing her to _finally _shut up.

"I thought you know that already after you read that book." He deadpanned , raising an eyebrow. He let go of her cheeks and she rubbed them, scowling at him.

"Anyways, I got raised in that cave and when I was around six or seven, he left me and I was found by Makarov." Lucy stopped rubbing her cheek and scowling, now somehow eager to hear his story.

"Well and we're going to this cave now. It's not mine." He nodded toward her, 'allowing' her to speak again.

"What about father and Makarov?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they got into a brawl until now. Well, we don't have to fear anything, Heartfilia won't risk having a whole island up on his tail."

"Makarov is this famous?"

"He's helping everyone. And the most popular pub on Tortuga is his. So of course he is." He saw how Lucy stared at her feet and grumbled under her breath (still hearable for his ears): "Father always said pirates wouldn't hold together." He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so she would face him.

"Then your _father_ lied to you. Pirates are the most loyal people on the world and just because they have a filthy image it doesn't mean that they are worse than other people like aristocrats. I wouldn't be surprised if your little _father_ would make filthier deals than us behind your back. Hell, he wanted to marry you to someone without your agreement! The only difference between us is, that we, the pirates stand to what we are and aren't nasty to each other but a big family." He looked straight into her eyes, at the beginning so that the meaning of his words would get to her but in the end he just couldn't get away from this big brown eyes.

"You're right." She said, breaking the eye contact and looked at the ground again. "Father is a liar."

"And about that, you'll have to stop calling him father. Otherwise no one will see you as a worthy pirate. And it seems that the he isn't the only one lying in his family, ne?" he said and cocked a smile while he started walking after his nakamasagain. Lucy started to walk again too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screeched and Natsu was relieved that he could get the heavy atmosphere away and that she was her old self again, not like that downcast girl he saw just a moment before.

"Well, you said you were Lucy _Hearsmia_." She started to laugh heavily.

"Oh my god, you're right! And you actually believed it! And you thought that I'm a killer the first time we met."

"Not this loud!" he hissed, afraid his crew might hear they met before.

"Oh and then I ordered you around and you made me cry when you said I wasn't a princess!" she giggled, ignoring Natsu. Said one froze in realization.

"That's why you cried all of sudden!"

"That was fun."

"It wasn't for me. I had to sleep on the floor. And my ear is still sore." He growled at her while she burst out in laughter again.

"And we scribbled on your face and then that Erza walked in and yelled at you and I tried to sleep in the tub!" She giggled further and Natsu tried desperately to hush her while he himself had a big grin on his face.

"And on the next day you set me out on an island full with pirates." She said coldly, stopping giggle and turning serious suddenly. Natsu's grin started to fade.

_Oh shit, I keep forgetting that._

"Hehe, yeah, I didn't mean it to happen this way, but in the end it leaded to something good, ne? You're a part of my crew now!" he said while sweating bullets, much like Gajeel did when Erza threatened him with her sword. Speak of the devil, she just turned around, from the group in front of them.

"And that really is something good. You coming or what?" she said.

Natsu and Lucy froze.

"You…you heard us?" Natsu said slowly. He was as tense as a board. That couldn't be right, right? His crew can't know Lucy was on board before! That would mean he failed as a captain to them!

"Ow, c'mon, you're as loud as two howler monkeys. And we knew everything before your little conservation too. You aren't very good at keeping something as a secret, flamehead." Gray chimed in too. Natsu was too astonished to start bicker with him.

"Wh…What?"Lucy asked, obviously shocked.

"We didn't know you were Lucy Heartfilia there yet, but we knew that Natsu kept something in his room since he didn't come out every second to annoy us. And then there were your voice too. And Erza caught a glimpse of you when she came in to 'yell at Natsu' like you said. "Lisanna turned around as well and explained everything to Lucy.

"By the way if you still want to kill him, I'll help you!" Gray said now. Natsu lunged at him, now pissed and they started to brawl until Erza pulled them apart.

She was about to yell at them but a shout from Levy, who was at the front of the group cut her off:

"We're there!"

* * *

**Okay, awful ending but I wanted the crew to know already so I somehow ended up with this. This chapter is kinda short but that's because it's only dialogue. I myself like the part when Lucy argues with Gajeel. I had fun writing it! And of course when Natsu tells her how pirates really are…I think this story needs more fluff. Anyway, I will not upload the next two weeks because we'll be at a camping trip. And I think this story is going to end. In the beginning I wanted to write all the adventures and so on but somehow we got already to the 16****th**** chapter. I think I'll write one ortwo more chapters and then an epilogue. **

**Pink-Wand-Witch signing out!~ **


End file.
